Lost and Found
by xTanukix
Summary: /Halloween One-shot./ Gamzee was missing, so Karkat sent Nepeta go look for him... and now she's gone, too. Karkat figures at first that they're just playing a prank, but once he finds them, he realizes that it's nowhere near what he expected... /Warning(s): Sober!Gamzee & Sadstuck kind of./


**First off, happy Halloween to all of my wonderful readers and followers and whatnot! :3  
I've decided to make a scary oneshot for you guys since I'm just the nicest person around, right? Lol.  
Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Karkat stared at his list of friends on pesterchum. His eyes were bloodshot, his hair was frazzled, his clothes were messy and rugged… he had been staring at that screen for almost two days. He looked somewhat calm and collected, but on the inside he was having a freak attack.

It had all started a week ago. Karkat had realized something; Gamzee hadn't been over to his hive in quite a while, but they usually hung out every night and watched romcoms together. Every time Karkat checked pesterchum, Gamzee hadn't been on, and every time he texted him, he never answered.

This got Karkat worried, so he called all of the trolls to his hive for a meeting. He remembered it briefly…

"_Everyone, we have some very fucking important things to discuss," Karkat growled at the group of trolls, "like the fact no one has seen Gamzee in a week."_

_All of the trolls shrugged. None of them really had an idea of why Gamzee was gone, or what he could've possibly been doing for more than a week._

"_I feel that you should elect someone to go look for him," Kanaya spoke up over all of them. _

_Karkat nodded. "Okay, who should we send?"_

_Nepeta jumped up and down, squealing loudly, "Oh, I'd love to go check on Gamzee! Can I go?"_

"_Nepeta," Karkat grumbled her name under his breath, "we should pick someone who isn't as much as a pussy."_

"_So? Just because I'm a cat doesn't mean I can't go check on him!"_

_He rolled his eyes, "That's not what I meant… but fine, you can go fucking check on him."_

_Nepeta purred in victory. "You won't be sorry!" She cried out, and he watched her walk out the door._

That had been three days ago.

Now two of them were missing, and he wasn't sure why they were gone… or how he could find them.

Karkat was trying to think positive; maybe Nepeta had found Gamzee and they'd gotten caught up in an exciting role play. That could've happened. It totally could've happened. He thought that maybe Gamzee had given her some of his faygo pies and they'd passed out on his floor. That also could've happened. There were endless positive possibilities, but for some reason, Karkat was rejecting all of them.

Sollux walked into the room, "Hey KK, are you thtill thtaring at that thcreen?" Karkat only nodded, his neck cracking in the process. He really hadn't moved for those two days.

"KK, if you're this worried, why don't you go to Gamzee'th houthe and check on them?"

Karkat turned his head towards Sollux, "You're right, nookstain… I'll go check on them…" He slowly arose from his computer chair, pushed the nerd out of the way, and left the hive immediately. He told himself that he would find the two of them.

_Nepeta or Gamzee better not be hurt… _He thought to himself as he walked out the door, _they're both practically my kid siblings, for Christ sakes!_

_**x**_

After a long ways of walking and quite a lot of thinking, Karkat arrived at his moirail's house. He cautiously approached the doorstep, thinking the two might crazily jump out at him. He then knocked on the door.

No one came to the door, so he knocked again. This time, he called out, "Dammit, Gamzee, Nepeta! This isn't funny! Everyone's been looking for you!" Again, no one answered.

Karkat put his ear lightly up against the door. He was trying to listen in, but he didn't have to. The door slowly came open on its own. This freaked him out a bit, even though he still figured they were just trying to prank him. I mean, it was something they would do.

Karkat tiptoed into Gamzee's hive, shutting the door behind him. The hive was so dark, he couldn't see much. He had to squint his eyes to see all the obstacles. He still didn't hear anything or anyone around.

"C'mon, you nookstains!" Karkat growled, "I need to check on you and make sure you're okay, geez!"

Nepeta and Gamzee were still unseen.

Karkat began to run down the nearest hallway. He was getting pretty pissed… at least, he wanted to be pissed, but he couldn't be, because he was scared.

That's right. Karkat Vantas was scared shitless at the moment and nothing could help him keep his composure, especially falling in the hallway, which is what happened.

Karkat slipped and fell flat on his back. He wasn't even sure what he slipped on, but as he began to push himself off the floor, he realized something; his hands were soaked with some sort of substance.

He had to hold his hand right next to his face to see. What he saw made him swallow hard and engulf himself in fear.

His hand was coated in olive green blood.

Karkat jolted up off the floor. That's when he saw Nepeta's body; it had been ripped in half and just tossed their carelessly.

"N-Nepeta…" Karkat muttered, hoping she would answer. Of course, she didn't. She couldn't. She was dead and Karkat could do shit about it.

Karkat quickly wiped his hands off on his pants. He didn't want to touch his friend's blood. That would just make him feel completely horrible. He wanted to hold his head and cry, but he couldn't. He had to either get out or find Gamzee, and he was pretty afraid of the second option.

Karkat had helped his moirail through everything that'd ever happened to him, but he was now truly scared to get anywhere near him. He wanted Gamzee to be okay, but he had just slipped and was covered in the blood of Nepeta Lejion, who was Gamzee's _matesprit. _That was his love. Imagine what he'd do to his lesser moirail. He decided he'd try to make it to the door.

He didn't get too far.

"What're you doin' here, motherfucker?" Asked a cold voice.

Karkat forced himself to turn around, even though he was scared shitless. He stared at his moirail in complete fear.

Gamzee was covered in Nepeta's olive blood, along with his own. The cuts on his face were bleeding horribly and his makeup was running a lot. His eyes were yellow and seemed so soulless. His mouth was placed in a completely twisted smile.

"W-why'd you do this, Gamzee?!" Karkat yelled down the hallway at him, choking on his words. The tears slowly began to fall down his cheeks.

Gamzee kept on his maniac smile and answered him, "She was here when I cut myself and she wanted to run away. No, I couldn't let that motherfucker leave, and now she can't ever." He licked a drip of olive blood off of his finger.

Karkat looked at his moirail with sadness, "But she loved you, Gamzee! She loved you and she just wanted to help you! How could you do that?"

His grin lessened a bit, "Karkat motherfucker, look at the bright side of things."

"I can't look at the bright side right now, Gamzee!" Karkat wiped the tears off his face. "I just don't understand why you started cutting yourself again; you know it messes you up…"

"You don't know how motherfuckin' good it feels!" Gamzee screamed so loudly it made Karkat cringe in fear. He stepped closer to him, "Want me to motherfuckin' cut you?"

Karkat closed his tightly, "Gamzee, don't you fucking do this… you were doing just fine before, you don't have to fucking do this…"

Gamzee glared at him angrily, "_Don't tell me what to motherfuckin' do!_" He pulled out his hammer – which Karkat hadn't noticed before hand – and held it up high in the air.

He slammed it down onto Karkat's head.

"Now both of you motherfuckers can look at the bright side of things," Gamzee muttered, smiling at the two dead trolls. He touched his face, leaving an olive and red handprint on his sliced up cheek.

"Now, back to feeling motherfuckin' feeling good…" He walked over the both of them into the bathroom where his knife had been.

* * *

**I wanted to make it scary and sad. I think I succeeded, but I don't know.  
Also, sorry if Karkat was OOC-ish, I didn't mean to make it like that.  
This was really depressing to write, also! ;w; *cries a bunch*  
Happy Halloween ~ *sniffles***

**~xTanukix**


End file.
